Running Out of Days
by wilting-tears
Summary: Lily Evans has never understood the reason behind James Potters tactics, and James has never understood why Lily always hated him. Everyone has changed because of Voldemort. Are these tragedies bringing everyone closer? or not? Plz review... i'm open to c
1. Chapter 1: Headship

**Summary:** Lily Evans has never understood the reason behind James Potters tactics, and James has never understood why Lily always hated him. Everyone has changed because of Voldemort. Are these tragedies bringing everyone closer? or not? Plz review... i'm open to constructive critisism.  
  
**Discalimer:** In my dream world, I own Harry Potter. There is no world hunger, and George Bush isn't President.... but guess what. This isn't my dream world. So unfortunately J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, people are starving, and sadly.... George Bush is Presdient tears. So please don't sue, I have nothing of great importance, well except my lovely dream world and my friends. But you don't want those... you want money. The only money I can give you is my lunch money and the 20 dollars worth of change in my piggy bank and underneath the couch. So without further ado.... my horrible(at least i think so... but my friend told me to put it up anyways) fanficiton.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was setting lazily over the pristine clouds. A small collection of different hues of orange, yellow, pink, and purple covered the night fallen earth. "It's more beautiful everytime."  
  
A teenager with dark red hair was sitting on a window seat outlooking the setting sun. She reached over and unlatched the french styled windows. _'Circe should be back soon'_ she thought to herself. "Lily, time for supper darling, don't forget Vernon Dursley, Petunia's Fiance is going to be here tonight.." The girl groaned as the sound of her mothers voice came drifting from the hall. She hated Vernon Dursley with a passion. Her sister and him are perfect for each other... she thought... both farm animals a pig and a horse.   
  
She gracefully swung her legs off the seat and her sandals lightly touched the ground. " Coming mum!!!" She yelled back to the woman out in the hall. Lily walked towards a beautifuly ornate cherry-wood mirror in the corner of her room. She looked at her reflection, and took in every aspect of herself. She was wearing a red tartan skirt that came a few inched above her milky white knees, along with a white peasent top and charcol colored sandals. For some reason, she decided to put on more make up than usual. Tonight she had ised black eyeliner, mascara, a light green shimmery eye shadow, light blush and clear lip-gloss. She never bothered with foundation, because she was lucky enough to have perfect skin.   
  
She absent mindedly twirled a loose strand of hair that fell out of place from the ringlets her mtoher forced her to put on for "special" ocassions. Lily usually loved them, but all it was was for Vernon coming to dinner. Neither of her parents really like Vernon, but they had to put up with him, because they weren't sure how long it would be before Petunia found another guy willing to marry her.  
  
Lily jumped as a large amount of pounding shook her bedroom door. **"I WON'T HAVE A FREAK LIKE YOU EMBARRESS ME AND RUIN MY LIFE!!! YOU BETTER NOT DO ANY OF YOUR FUNNY BUSINESS YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!!!"** The shrill voice sent voice rang throughout the upstairs hall and down into the parlor sending shivers along Lily's long spine. Lily just rolled her eyes and went to open her door.   
  
Lily opened it to find a young woman long narrow teeth and stringy cropped mouse hair who looked like she tried to put her make up on in the dark. "I love you too Petunia... But what abnormalities do you mean??? I mean... what abnormalities do I have??? Well, besides.. but wait are you referring to Magic???" Lily asked the girl sweetly, I mean she had tried to bite back the remark, but it was just too much fun.  
  
Petunia gasped **"DADDY!!! LILY'S DOING IT AGAIN!!!"** Lily giggled. Petunia stuck her nose up into the air and stomped down the stairs. "Lily dear, your mother asked you to to come down here to greet Vernon... and please stop upsetting Petunia, we really don't want her in a bad mood right now." Lily knew her father was right, but it was always so much fun to annoy her older sister, especially since she was legally able to do magic at home now. Every now and then, she'd change Petunia's tea-cup into a rat... of course, Lily got scolded, but it didn't have much effect because her father wasn't able to keep a straight face since the image of Petunia screaming and jumping ontop of the furniture was still fresh in his mind."Lily, did you hear me????" her fathers voice drifter up from the parlor. "Yes Daddy!"  
  
Five minutes later, Lily made her way downstairs to find Mr.Evans mixing himself a strong drink. _'Yep, it's going to be a long night.'_ Lily thought. Petunia was bustling around in her new cocktail dress, with a feather duster trying to make sure the house was immaculate, and what really really really was funny about this was that Lily was imagining turning her sister into a flamingo... she would, but she wasn't that good in Transfiguration, _that's a job for one of the Marauders._   
  
"Lily, can you help me set the table? Lily snapped out of her reverie to see her mother coming into the parlor with a silver tea tray filled with a tea and biscuits. "Yes mummy dear." Lily followed Christine Evans **(A/N:** Her mother duh!!!**)** into the kitchen. "Lily, I need you to be on you best behavior" Christine told her daughter while stacking 5 blue china dinner plates into her hands and putting a few sets of silverwear on top. Lily nodded just as the doorbell rang. Her mother rushed frantically out of the kitchen ot go greet their guest. Lily rolled her eyes and tok her time settign the table. She had no desire what so ever to spend more time then she was forced to with Petunia and Vernon.   
  
Vernon, deffinetley wasn't one of Lily's favorite people. he strongly reminded her of a pig, and she constantly had to remind herself that a good kick in the arse wouldn't help his case any. He was a rather large beefy man whose fase was this slight purpilish color, and he always had a smug look on his face that Lily would like to just....Grr... "I better stop while I'm ahead." Lily muttered, incoherently to no one in partiacular.  
  
Lily slowly walked back out to the parlor hoping tonight would be a quick dinner, but only to have her mother turn her around to help her bring the roast into the dining room. Lily caught a glimpse of Vernon who was wearing a new suit tonight, and most likely had gotten his suit tailored to fit him, because Lily was sure they didn't carry that size in a regular store. As soon as Lily walked into the dining room with the roast, Vernon's eyes lit up. Mr.Evans took his usual seat at the head of the table and started cutting the roast, while Lily took her usual seat across from Petunia. "David dear, can you pass the roast around. Christine asked as she put the last few dishes on the tabke which consister of steak and kidney pudding.  
  
After 10 minutes of small talk, everything went wrong. " So, Vernon. I hear that you father has found you a job at Gruinning's Drill Company." Said David. Lily knew that her was just trying to be nice and polite because he was sure it would be awhile before Petunia would find her another suitor, and she just wasn't meant for "the working world" as her father so kindly put it. He didn't give a rats arse whether or not Vernon would spend his life cleaning dustbins. "Ah, yes. I"ll have my own office in a few years time." I couldn't help myself. I guess it was just bad luck that I happened to be taking a sip of my drink at that time. Petunia mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like _'freak'_. But before Lily could snap back, Petunia gave a loud shriek as a black hawk owl came swooping into the room with a letter tied to its leg. **_"What in bloody hell is that?!"_** Vernon asked trying to conceal the girlish sueal in his voice.** "YOU RUINED I!!! YOU FREAK, YOU ALWAYS RUIN IT!!!"** "Petunia, that is no way to talk to your sister!" Mrs. Evans snapped at her eldest daughter  
  
**" THEN MAYBE I DON'T WANT A SISTER!!! OR THIS FAMILY"  
**  
Petunia was furious she grabbed Vernon by the collar and stormed out, but not before a large brown barn owl came sweeping into the room with a thick letter held securely in its beak. " Ahh!!!" Petunia dove out of the way. "He's not going to hurt you." Lily said with a hint of amusement in her voice, as the owl dropped the letter on the table next to Lily.   
  
**"WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!!!!"** Vernon looked like he'd been through hell, or better yet seen the devil himself...   
  
'What a loser.' Lily thought ... scared of an owl that wasn't even near him. Then the black owl swooped over him to get to Lily, sending him into a second fit of fury. The black owl just perched itseld on Lily's shoulder with a soft hoot of amusement. Vernon hastily picked himself up and ran out.   
  
"I'm sorry Petunia." Lily muttered, no matter how cruel Petunia was to Lily... Lily still loved her. Petunia looked at her sister and stuck her nose in the air. With a small 'hmph' she turned and marched up the stairs.   
  
Lily sighed... she hated this. It was always like this when she came home for the holidays. Petunia avoided Lily like she was some contagious disease, and if she was forced to come in contact with Lily, she'd mutter insults about how '_abnormal she was and that she's a disgrace to the family.'  
_  
"I'm sorry..." Lily said quietly, 'Petunia is right it usually is my fault.' She adverted her gaze to the floor were one of her motehrs most favored china dishes layed broken into 3 pieces. "it's okay." her mother gave her a small hug. "Now, my beautiful flower, I will hope at least these letters are important." Lily put on a small smile. "Well, the brown one I believe is from Hogwarts." Sure enough when she picked up the letter, the front side said  
  
Ms. Lily Evans  
3rd bedroom  
9 Elm Court  
Magnolia Crescent

Surrey  
  
" That man Dumbledore doesn't miss a thing does he?" Mr. Evans asked his daughter clearly amused at the fact it knew exactly where Lily was. Lily shook her head. "Professor Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in our time" A small curl fell into her jade eyes. Her mother started picking up the broken pieces while her father excused himself to get another drink... she couldn't blame him, tonight was awful.  
  
She opened the letter, just the usual booklist, but she was shocked to see a second piece of parchemnt. "Hmm, I wonder what this could be?" Lily wondered, her almond shaped eyes scanned the the parchment quickly. She couldbn't help but let out a small squeal of excitement. "Sweetie are you ok? Did you step on a piece of china?" Her mother rushed back into the room carying a small dust pan with a worried look set upon her thin face. "oh no mum, I'm fine. But look."Lily handed her mother the parchment, and a few seconds later her mother gave the same squeal as Lily. "Head Girl!!! Congratulations." Her mother pulled Lily into a strong hug. " I'm proud of you." Lily's face became flushed with color as her mother said those words to her, and finally the words set into her as her father told her the same thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, and miles upon miles over, There was teenage boy getting a letter too. In fact, basically the same letter."OY!!! Padfoot look what I got!!" James Potter yelled to his friend. A rather good looking boy with black hair and dark eyes came running into the well furnished room, slamming the door and locking it behind him. "Phew, didn't know mooney could run that fast." Sirius said trying to catch his breath between words. James chuckled softy. Sometimes he just didn't see how Sirius did it all. All james did was hand Sirius his badge. It was silver with the Hogwarts crest on it, along with the letters HB. "Head Boy???" Sirius said clearly not believing James... "More like Humungous Bighead." **(A/N: **If you can't tell, I stole that part from POA you know, when Fred and George change Percy's Head Boy badge....**)**  
  
"How'd you nick that off of Moony???" But before James could answer, there was a large pounding on the door.   
  
"Padfoot let me in!"  
  
"Sorry Moony, Marauders honor to up-hold."  
  
"Padfoot, you know... I am_ also_ a marauder." His voice lingering on _also_ to emphasize his point.   
  
"What's wrong Moony, its just a letter from your dear old mum... oh wait. Its not is it? It's a letter from Claire, that french girl from Beauxbatons. But, since it is from Claire, why would such an honest fellow like you tell me its from dear your dear old muzzer." He asked pulling in a french accent on what would be mother in english.  
  
James realized what Remus and Sirius were arguing about finally. James made a fake gasping sound. "Moony, I am apalled. You lied to a fellow marauder. Tsk. Tsk" Sirius couldn't stop his series of sniggers that came into play. He cleared his throat and pulled a long piece of parchment from the envelope. _" Dear Remy-- -."_ Before Sirius could get any further, there was a soft _-pop-_ and the letter was no longer in Sirius' ands, but in Remus'. "Hey that's cheating." Sirius whined. " Actually I'm well within my right considering it was **MY** post and I passed my test before I came here." Remus told him while hastily stuffin the envelope and parchemnt into the the pockets of his robes.  
  
Sirius looked well put out, so he decided to try and make it more fun.So he handed Remus the badge. "Prongs nicked it off you." Remus took the badge and twirled it between his fingers. "Well Padfoot, I hate to be the one to break this to you, but my hogwarts letter is in the kitchen. And it sure as hell didn't come with a Head Boy badge." He paused in thought " Congratulations Prongs, well done." He said slapping James on the back.   
  
"Guys, you don't have to keep up this prank You guys of all people should know you can't get one up on Sirius Black." He said adjusting the collar of on his shirt. James rolled his eyes and hit Sirius on the back of his head. "Look, I can prove it."He shoved the letter into Sirius' hands, and punched him playfully in the shoulder. After Sirius read the letter four times, he finally got the message into his 'thick head' Remus said. " Yes! Now we can get away with more stuff!" he kept the letter in hand and started unlocking the door.  
  
"Where are you going Padfoot?" James asked curious as to what Sirius was doing. "Who me???" Sirius asked innocently. "Yes you. You prat." Sirius made a 'tsk' sound...."Why Prongsy, is that the way to talk to your bestest **(A/N:** I know that's not a real word**)** friend in the world." Remus looked up.... " Padfoot, what are you doing?" Sirius looked at Remus then at James. Finally opening the door, Sirius said " Oh... to tell Mrs.Potter what a wonderful son she has." and with that, Sirius ran out. "Damn it." James muttered before tearing after him.  
  
Remus shrugged and plopped down into the comfortable arm chair by the fire. He knew how delighted Mrs.Potter would be at James' Headship, he also knew how disgusted James would be at his mothers delight, and he knew how Sirius would find it extremly amusing, "Now I can read my letter in peace." he said smiling while pulling the parchemnt out of his robes pockets. His soft blue eyes started reading.... trying to block out the sounds of Sirius and James fighting in the the 3rd floor hall of the Potter Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters

****

Summary: Lily Evans has never understood the reason behind James Potters tactics, and James has never understood why Lily always hated him. Everyone has changed because of Voldemort. Are these tragedies bringing everyone closer? or not? Plz review... i'm open to constructive critisism.

****

Discalimer: In my dream world, I own Harry Potter. There is no world hunger, and George Bush isn't President.... but guess what. This isn't my dream world. So unfortunately J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, people are starving, and sadly.... George Bush is Presdient tears. So please don't sue, I have nothing of great importance, well except my lovely dream world and my friends. But you don't want those... you want money. The only money I can give you is my lunch money and the 20 dollars worth of change in my piggy bank and underneath the couch. So without further ado.... my horrible(at least i think so... but my friend told me to put it up anyways) fanficiton.

Misty: Thanks, I'll try to write more.... nothing really exciting happens or tragic as some might say until like chapter 3 or 4.

sammy- Ha, thanks...

****

A/N: I'll try to post more soon. But at the moment I'm having a bunch of problems with my computer so i'm trying to save everything on my mail account thingy. I should be able to use the school computers for awhile because my friends and i found out a way to get past fire walls and crap. But I'll be out of school by the 28th, so i'll try to keep my fingers crossed. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting

Running Out of Days

_Chapter 2_

_Dear Lily,_

How has you holidays been? I hope Petunia hasn't been as awful as usual.

Can you believe that it's soing to be our last year!!! I don't want to leave

Hogwarts, I'm going to really miss it. My summer has been awful. Sirius Black

keeps owling me asking me when Heather, you and I are going to Diagon Alley.

It seems the stupid git has finally figured out that we all go together to

Diagon Alley. My mum has been gone most of the summer. They're working the

aurors really hard, especially since You-Know-Who is gaining more an more power.

The aurors have finally been given the authority to kill a Death Eater. There

was also a muggle family killed last week. They were about to call I think the

plelease--police men??? Well luckily, a wizard family lived next door so they

were able to get to the ministry there before muggles started swarming in. I'm

sorry, I wasn't sure if you knew.... oh and guess what the wizarding family was

Heather's. She owled me saying she was fine and asked me to tell you that she

was fine. She said if you found out you'd be worried sick. So, I have passed on

my rightful duty. Also, my rotten brother Zachary will be starting school this

year. I'm supposed to watch him and keep an eye on him, that'll be a hassle.

He's prone to get in trouble. Trust me, he's also got a few tricks up his

sleeves, and he should be able to sweet talk Professor McGonagall better than

Sirius... he talks my parents into or out of everything!!!! It's a true gift I

swear. If the Marauders meet him, I know he'll be a very valuable asset. Owl me

back soon!!!! I hope this post scared Petunia as usual...

Love

Liz

Lily was sitting criss-cross on her bed, reading the letter one of her best friends had just sent her. The letter that ahd ruin dinner, but to Lily it didn't matter. Well for one, dinner would have been ruined anyways by the Hogwarts owl, and two because Liz didn't know what she had done so.... But, Lily was so excited.... she was Head Girl!!! She'd finally be able to knock some sense into Potter, that bullying toerag won't get awy with anything now.

Lily got up to start writing her letter. She sat down at her old wooden desk her grandfather had made for her mother when she got into a boarding school here in England. Her mother fell in love with London and only goes back to Ireland to visit Lily's granfather... Lily always found it dissapointing that Petunia got the vanity set only because since Lily got to go to Hogwarts Lily go the desk.

Lily grabbed a bottle of ink, a quill, and a sheef of parchemnt. Two hours had passed since Petunia had locked herself in her bedroom, "I'd rather spend the rest of the holidays with Snape and Potter." Lily muttered under her breath, and she was being completely honest... well, only because she at least is allowed to get smart with them... even though Snape would call her a mudblood every chance he got.... and Potter would hex Snape if he called Lily a mudblood so it all just gets screwed up either way. Oh, and then Lily would hex both of them... quite fun actually.

Lily sighed, her and Petunia used to be the best of friends, well that was until Lily got accepted to Hogwarts. Now the only thing Petunia ever said to Lily was 'Freak, weirdo, or Don't ruin it....' and blah blah blah. Liz was basically Lily's sister. Liz wa always there to help Lily, especially when it came to telling off the marauders or revenge on cheating boyfriends.

Ah, especially when it came to cheating boyfriends. Last year during patrol duty with Remus, Lily had caught her boyfriend Mitchell Finch snogging with Melinda Worthers in the 3rd floor corridor. It was funny, because Lily and Remus both hexed him and he ended up with green skin and sprouting tentacles all over his body. When Lily went back to her dormitory to tell Heather and Liz, they both stormed off to teach him a lesson... When Lily finally found them, Heather was suspending Mitchell in mid air while Liz was throwing various hexes and curses at him. Luckily, near the end of this, Remus came in. He threw the worst hexes you can imagine at him... when they were finished Remus did this complicated memory spell so when Mitchell went to the hospital wing, all he could tell Madame Pomfrey was that "Purple and orange flying monkey with vainy wings and red chef hats came flying out of this cabinet in an unused classroom and they threw potions at me...." It was too funny, and of course Madame Pomfrey suspected the Marauders, but Sirius and James were being punished by Professor McGonagall because they had turned Snape into a drag queen.... it was quite hilarious actually but Lily would never tell them that.

_Dear Liz,_

My holiday has been horrible due to the fact that Petunia

had the ability to suck the happiness out of everything. I wish it

wasn't our last year. I don't want to leave either. I'm going to

miss Hogwarts too!!! Especially the hidden rooms and staircases.

Ahh, but at least we won't see the marauders anymore... well, I

might miss Remus, he was sweet. Especially last year it was a good

thing he knew that memory spell otherwise all of us would have

gotten in trouble, though I'm sure you would have thought it was

worth it. Sirius is bound to find out when we're going, so tell him

Sunday and we'll go Saturday. Why do you call him You-Know-Who,

Dumbledore tells us to call him Voldemort, he said we shouldn't fear

his name. It's sad about that muggle family, Heather probably knows

them, even if they were just neighbors. I'll probably owl her or something

tomorrow anyways.Your brother can't be worse than the marauders, even

if he is a pain in the arsem he'll be fine. Oh also, guess what!!! I'm Head Girl!!!!

I have a feeling Remus will be Head Boy or that ravenclaw Micheal Swalters.

At least now Potter can't get away with anything. If you want, after Diagon

Alley, you can come spend the rest of the holidays over here. My mum

says it'll take my mind off of Petunia for awhile. It's pretty much boring except

for Petunia calling me a freak or shrieking and then yelling at me whenever

post comes. Owl me back soon!!!

Love

Lily

Lily reread her letter, making spelling corrections where needed, and underlining Head Girl. Lily beckoned her sleeping owl out of its cage. "Take this to Liz." She said while taking a bit of twine and tieing the letter to Circe's leg. She unlatched the window and watched Circe fly out into the night sky. Lily was startled when there was a lite rap on her door. "Come in" she croaked, her throat was dry. She planned on going down to the kitchen to get somehting to drink after she finished her letter to Liz.

The door creeped open to reveal Mrs.Evans holding two glasses of water. Lily grinned and got up to help her mum. She took one of the glassesof water and thanked her mum ." Thanks, you saved me a trip to the kitchen." Her mother smiled... one of those rare smiles, one of the smiles that always lifted Lily's heart. "I wanted to talk to you about Petunia." At this, Lily's smile faded as she flopped down onto her bed leaning against her pillows.Her mother sat near the end of the bed wrapping her free arm around the bed post.

"I don't want you to let Petunia get to you."

"She doesn't get to me."

"Yes she does."

"No, she just annoys me."

Mrs.Evans rose a thin eyebrow, clearly not believing her youngest daughter. She knew that Lily took Petunia's words and actions to heart, and Lily knew it too. Lily sighed and gave in... " Wh-why does she ha-hate me soo much???" Lily asked, her voice quivering more with each word.

Mrs.Evans attempted to move closer to Lily and comfort her,but Lily stood up and started to turn down her covers.

"I think I'll just go to bed." Christine nodded and gave her daughter a small kiss on the cheek. "Petunia's just jealous... give her some time." She gave her daughter a small smile and went out into the hall, shutting the pale colored door behind her. She could already hear the sound of crying coming from behind the door.

A/N: So, umm.... what did you think??? Well.. if you agree with me and think it sucks... press that little button in the left hand corner that says **GO**, and if you don't agree with me and you happen to like it.... then tell me so by pressing the button and telling me your opinion. YAY!!!! It's the last week of school!!!! I get out on May 28th.... and hopefully I didn't fail all of my exams.... (which I probably did).


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

****

Summary: Lily Evans has never understood the reason behind James Potters tactics, and James has never understood why Lily always hated him. Everyone has changed because of Voldemort. Are these tragedies bringing everyone closer? or not? Plz review... i'm open to constructive critisism.

****

Discalimer: In my dream world, I own Harry Potter. There is no world hunger, and George Bush isn't President.... but guess what. This isn't my dream world. So unfortunately J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, people are starving, and sadly.... George Bush is Presdient tears. So please don't sue, I have nothing of great importance, well except my lovely dream world and my friends. But you don't want those... you want money. The only money I can give you is my lunch money and the 20 dollars worth of change in my piggy bank and underneath the couch. So without further ado.... my horrible(at least i think so... but my friend told me to put it up anyways) fanficiton.

**

* * *

Running Out of Days**

_Chapter 3_

Lily was lying in her bed burrowing herself into the covers. Her mother had just shut the door, and that's when she had started to cry. Sometimes Lily would just come upstairs and cry whenever Petunia would upset her... _'Somethings will never change...'_ Lily thought....

Lily had maybe been crying for an hour or so before she fell asleep.

She was in a parlor, it seemed so familiar and it had a lovely feeling to it. Lily akwardly stepped around a few child toys, looking around at the room. There were photos up on the mantel piece, but all the pictures seemed obscured by an invisible fog. She felt herself being compelled to go up the stairs...Lily tried to turn back to explore the rest of the house, but she couldn't. _'Strange'_ Lily thought '_... this place is so familiar.'_

Lily held onto the oak banister as she climbed the stairs. She reached out her hand trying to touch the wall, but her hand basically went through it. It was like she was a ghost. She finally found herself standing infront of a door. As she walked in, she let out a small gasp. _"It's beautiful,"_ she heard the woman say. Lily was shocked at the scene she was witnessing. Standing in front of her was... well, her. Except, she was older... by maybe what 3 or 4 years. _"It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you, or... as handsome as him._" a mans voice came from behind Lily. She tried to turn around... but this dream world wouldn't let her. Instead, she focused on the shadows on the wall. The man standing behind her seemed muscular and tall, but she really couldn't tell. The older version of Lily turned around, and that's when Lily saw what she was holding in her arms. A thick bundle of blankets, and cacooned in the middle was a baby, a baby boy. _'He's so adorable'_ Lily thought, seeing the little tufts of black hair poking out of his knitted hat. He looked so peaceful and at rest, she could deffinetley tell he was sleeping.

Lily reached out her hand attepmting to touch the dream baby, but just as her ghost like fingers went through him, he sneezed. Lily looked around to find the room swirling, drifting her sub-concious mind back to her bedroom.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay okay, I know this is a really short chapter. But I didn't feel as though it fit much any place else, and I wanted Lily to kinda get glimpses of the future in, uhh I guess what some people would call a _"passing"._ I'm thinking I should probably do a same case scenarion like that to James, where he thinks he's kinda seeing himself but... you know he's actually seeing Harry.... yeah I know. I'm rambling. Well, please press that little button that says **Go **in the left hand corner of the screen..... hehehehe. Well I hope you all like it, and if you don't please tell me so that I can find out what I'm doing wrong and try to please you.

****

---- Oh, and if anyone would like to know... I finally finished the 2003-2004 school year. YAY!!!!! Well, fine! goes to corner and pouts you don't have to be as excited as I am. Well, for some reason, I managed to get an A in Algebra, even though I _think_ my teacher changed my grade, because he put our final grades on the board and I hade an 89.05 (**.**45 points under the requiremant for an A), and then when he called everyone over to the computer to see our grades I had an 89.52 YAY!!! I worked my ass off this year just manage htat, and now he's trying to make us take Geometry next year and algebra 2 as an elective therefore we could already have one and a half high-school credits before we actually go. So whatever, I still think they're expecting too much from us fucking middle schoolers. As my friend Chris likes to call us.


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

****

Summary: Lily Evans has never understood the reason behind James Potters tactics, and James has never understood why Lily always hated him. Everyone has changed because of Voldemort. Are these tragedies bringing everyone closer? or not? Plz review... i'm open to constructive critisism.

****

Disclaimer: In my dream world, I own Harry Potter. There is no world hunger, and George Bush isn't President.... but guess what. This isn't my dream world. So unfortunately J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, people are starving, and sadly.... George Bush is Presdient tears. So please don't sue, I have nothing of great importance, well except my lovely dream world and my friends. But you don't want those... you want money. The only money I can give you is my lunch money and the 20 dollars worth of change in my piggy bank and underneath the couch. So without further ado.... my horrible(at least i think so... but my friend told me to put it up anyways) fanficiton.

* * *

Running Out of Days

Chapter 4

Startled, Lily quickly opened her eyes. Finding herslef back in her bedroom on Elm Court. Oddly, wishing that she could've stayed where she was in that dream world. But strangely enough, when she moved her hand to her forehead trying to push back her hair, she felt droplets of sweat near her hairline." Get a grip Evans." Lily mumbled, trying to mentally slap herself.

She turned to look at the alarm clock 12:31 pm. "Blood hell." Lily muttered... "Why didn't somebody wake me up."

Lily grudginly pulled off her covers and sat up, reluctant to leave the sanctuary of her bed. She pulled herself out of bed and wrapped her dressing robe around her. She stumbled slightly as she trudged her path to the bathroom.

After quickly splashing some water on her face and waking up a bit, Lily went back into her room to change. " "Now, all I have to do is find out where my family's gone." Lily said aloud while she pulled on a pair of hip huggers and her Beatles t-shirt. She always said one day she'd marry Ringo Starr **(A/N:** Don't know if I spelled that right... I asked my mom who her favorite was...**)**.

'It's unusually quite.' Lily thought as the runner ended at the bottom of the stairs. Lily was a little wary at walking through the house lately, because she was never sure what she'd find. One time, her parents had left early, and Lily walked downstairs to find Vernon and Petunia making out in the living room, and that was a really really really nasty thing to see.

Lily walked into the kitchen. There was a plate on the table with cold sausages and a few muffins in a basket. Lily let out a small sigh of relief as she saw a revolting bright-colored piece of stationary next to the plate, and a simple white piece of paper that looked as though it had been folded into eigths, on top of the muffins in the basket. "Looks like Petunia wrote it." Lily muttered, after reading the one with the revolting colored stationary. Of course she knew this because for one, it was her handwriting, and two the revolting stationary on which the note was written on was something only Petunia and her gossip buddies would use. Oh, and three, Petunia's the only one cruel hearted to write such a thing.

Dear FREAK,

Mum told me to write a note saying that we'll be back sunday, because we are going to Liverpool to visit Vernon and his family. Since tomorrow's Saturday, and your freakish friend will be staying for the rest of the holdiays, STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!! We will also be out buying things for the upcoming wedding, and mum says you're permitted to bring a guest. But, I doubt you will because you're an ugly slut who couldn't get a date unless you paid the guy, or better yet shagged him. You can always try...

Hating you forever,

The normal one in the family that sees you for the freak you are

Lily snorted when she finished reading it for the second time._ 'Me not able to get a date.' _Lily thought. _'Maybe she should talk to James 'Arogant' Potter.'_

_Dear Lily,_

You father, Petunia, and I are going to Liverpool to visit Vernon

and his family to plan the wedding and get a few other things. I told

Petunia to leave you a note, she was supposed to apoligize from last

night, but I have this feeling knowing that she didn't. I left you a couple

of notes on the counter for your school supplies. If you'd like, you can

take your fathers car. I would have invited you to come, but I dare say

it would have been a waste of time considering you'd absolutely refuse

to come, and Petunia would absolutely refuse to let you come. We'll be

home Sunday afternoon, hopefully in time for afternoon tea.

With Love

Mum and Dad

"Bloody hell... apoligize my arse...." Lily muttered. A few unlady like words came streaming out of her mouth also. She was too pre-occupied to hear the soft _-pop- _to realize that she had a visitor

_"Lily..."_

Lily jumped slightly, and realized who it was. Lily turned around to see a petite blonde girl standing in the middle of her kitchen. "Heather!" Lily ran up and wrapped her arms around the frail girl. Lily stepped back to take in the girl, and realized she was shaking. For some reason, besides the shaking, the girl seemed thinner than usual. Her usual honey golden curls layed limp against her pale shoulders, creating an eerie frame around her dirt streaked face. Lily frowned, _'What happened to her???'_

Heather looked into Lily's eyes, trying to keep from crying, trying not to show her that her whole life had flashed before her eyes, not even minutes before. She shifted nervousley. Heather's face shifted too. "I shouldn't be here." She mumbled, forcing back her tears as she looked unsteadily into Lily's eyes. Heather turned around getting ready to disapparate when she felt a hand on her shoulder. " What's wrong?? What happened to you? Heather, it's okay I 'm here." Lily added, after questioning her friend. She was worried, Heather looked like she'd been through hell. Her cerulean **(A/n: **dark blue or like azure**)** eyes didn't hold their usual sparkle, they looked grey and worn. Almost forbading, like they held something just aching to be released, but knowing that if it was released, would reck havoc. Her arms were bruised, and her clothes were torn to the point where her wizarding robes were barely a few pieces of clother clinging to her bony arms. Her jeans and shirt were streaked with dirt and ripped at the sleeves and hem areas.

"Heather, tell me whats wrong." Lily asked, her voice shakign at the very thought of what might have happened. Heather couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes started to water. Lily quickly wrapped her arms around Heather. Stroking her hair trying to soother her friend.

Heather started to cry for the first time since it happened. "Li-Lily it wa-a-s-s so aw-fful." she tried to talk between her outbursts of crying, but failed miserably. Lily managed to lead Heather out of the kitchen. "Let's go upstairs." Lily was getting worried, _'What happened to Heather??? She's never so emotional. I just hope....' _Lily's thoughts were forced to stop as Heather attempted to tell Lily what happened.

"Dumbledore to-told me t-t-to g-ggo somewhere safe, He told me to-to leave. There was not-nothing I co-could do. He said he-he'd findddd... THEY'RE GONE LILY..."her voice became faint, almost inaudible _"They're gone...."_

Heather sobbed more into Lily's shoulder. It was already soaked, but Lily being as loyal as she was, sat there on the top stair with her friend trying to soothe her, hoping..... hoping that Heather and the rest of her friends in the wizarding world were okay.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what'd ya htink. Most people most not like it, or not like me. Either way, please, please, please, please,please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, (_ I could go on forever) _please..... review. There's a pretty little button that says **Go** on the left hand corner of your screen and it keeps yelling at you telling you to take your mouse and left click it. If in any way I offended you I'm sorry, and tell me what I did and I'll try to change.... as long as its not too personal for me. But even if all you say in the review is _"You suck" _**or**_ "The story sucks" _**or **_"Loved it... write more!!!" _**or even**_ "I could do a better job"_**. **Go right ahead and say it. Please, well anyways. I have 3 more chapters already written, except I haven't typed them up yet. But i'll be gone from like June 10th to the 21st, because I'm going to Tennessee to see my family. So i'll have more chapters when I come back, except they won't be typed up yet. But please kick my ass if i don't at least have chapter 7 up by the 10th....**

* * *

Me: **_Thank you, and next time on Running Out of Days----_

Sirius: _Lily get's pregant...._

Me: _No, but seriously this time._

Sirius: --pouts-- _Fine, fine... Uh, Lily and James finally hook up.... hehehehe, and then she cuts off his entire reproduction system._

Me: --sighs-- _No, that's not what happens. No wonder they killed you off._

Sirius: --gasp-- _Wait... what do you mean killed me off._

Me: --throws OotP-- _Here. Now. Remus, can you please tell everyone what happens next time._

Remus: --pops up out of no where and sits down in the armchair next to Sirius-- _Yeah, ok.... next time on ROoD....(soap opera music plays in background) What happened to Heather._

Sirius: --laughs really really loud-- --Music gets cut off--

Remus: _Do you mind????_

Sirius: _Huh??? Oh sorry, Wait, you expect me to read this? It's gotta be like the size of a phone book._

Me: _Yeah, but it's brilliant. Too bad then next one's gonna be shorter. You're not a true Harry Potter fan unless you can handle the 836 pages _(i think).

Sirius: _Who's Harry Potter??? Hey the guy on the cover looks like James._

Me: --Reaches over and hits Sirius-- _Yeah, it's James' and Lily's son._

James: _Someone call._ --walks in, half asleep by the way--

Sirius: --falls off chair-- _Lily and James'????? god, who has that sick of a mind. Evans even touch James would be the cause of a miracle... let alone them having a child._

Remus:_ Long story... "Hey you... Why are you still reading this???? Get going... go review.... I command you... I mean she commands you.... _--points at me--

Me: _Yeah, get going... I command you. Nice save were-puppie._

Remus: _Wait, how'd you know that._

Me: --points at book-- ****_You may want to start at the beginning._ --throws all of the Harry Potter books at him--

James: _Hey let me bring those to Evans as proof... See ya guys later.--_grabs a few books and runs out--

Me: --puts head in hands and massages temples-- _This'll be a long night._

Sirius: _Woah, James' kid is special, he fought off a bunch of dementors......_


	5. Chapter 5: Where?

****

Summary: Lily Evans has never understood the reason behind James Potters tactics, and James has never understood why Lily always hated him. Everyone has changed because of Voldemort. Are these tragedies bringing everyone closer? or not? Plz review... i'm open to constructive critisism.  
  
**Discalimer:** In my dream world, I own Harry Potter. There is no world hunger, and George Bush isn't President.... but guess what. This isn't my dream world. So unfortunately J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, people are starving, and sadly.... George Bush is Presdient tears. So please don't sue, I have nothing of great importance, well except my lovely dream world and my friends. But you don't want those... you want money. The only money I can give you is my lunch money and the 20 dollars worth of change in my piggy bank and underneath the couch. So without further ado.... my horrible(at least i think so... but my friend told me to put it up anyways) fanficiton.

**

* * *

**

Kelsey: Thanks, I'll try to make longer chapters, but I always have the problem, but I promise this one will be longer than the others. Oh, and just for you, I did another "next time on Running Out of Days"

Estelle: Thanks... and I will promise to continue as long as my computer promises to not crash on me.

Danz: Wow, I feel so embaressed blushes. No one has ever complemented me like that. I really, really, really would like it if you also updated your story..... please pretty please wtih monkeys on top...(okay weird I know).

****

A/N:Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, no kidding like not even 30 minutes after I posted my last chapter my computer died, completely. So, I had to get it fixed.... and I haven't been online or on a computer in almost a month... so just shoot me now. And then during that time I was up in Tennessee for a 10 day vacation..... you have no fricking idea how much a I hate driving in a car for 14 hours....there and back.....

**

* * *

**

Running Out of Days

Chapter 5

James Potter awoke to find Remus shaking him. "Prongs, get up!!! Your mum left... she said something about an attack, and Dumbledore put up an alert!" James bolted up. _Dumbledore put up an alert.... shit. _"Remus, get Sirius up now." Remus ran out of the room, to go into the one him and Sirius were sharing, while James frantically pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He put on his glasses, grabbed his wand, and ran out of the room.

"Padfoot, get up!!!" Remus was apparently having trouble getting Sirius up.James, who figured this walked over to Sirius' bed wand in hand. Remus started laughing, but quieted down as James' muttered an incantation and stuck the wand right over Sirius' head.

The next few seconds were pierced with a girlish scream as Sirius jumped out of bed. "BLOODY HELL!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GUYS' PROBLEM!!!" Remus and James started laughing, and couldn't stop. The whole reason why Sirius was up was because James had made as jet of icy cold spring water erupt from the tip of his wand."WHAT THE HELL I SO IMPORTANT THAT I HAVE TO BE WAKEN UP AT 9 FRICKIN AM???" James finally stopped laughing as he remembered the whole reason why they came to wake up Sirius. "Padfoot, Dumbledore put up an alert." Sirius' face went blank. "Where's you parents?" James shrugged, he didn't know where they were. "They'll be back soon. We need to go downstairs to watch they fire for any news." he forced a small smile on his face. '_What happened?' _he couldn't help but wonder.

Sirius got up out of bed and walked over to where James was standing and put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay Prongs, I'm sure they'll be back soon." James nodded. These were the times that James truly appreciated the fact that Sirius was his best friend. He didn't think he'd be able to sit here days on end wondering whether his parents are okay or not. It was unnerving to him that while his parents are out there fighting the war.... fighting Voldemort, he was here in the house.

"Let's go get some food.... I'm sure Wezy will be more than happy to comply." James and Remus laughed as they started to walk out into the hall... all Sirius ever thought about was food. Remus rolled his eyes, "I'm glad at least the Potters don't treat Wezy like a slave.....I wish I had a house-elf at home." Sirius looked highly offended. "Moony, how dare you accuse me of such treachery!? Besides, I'm sure you could just take a house-elf from Hogwarts." Remus went to hit Sirius, but he jumped out into the landing. "Wow Moony, I thought werewolves had heightened senses?" Sirius started to run, only to be chased after by Remus. "OY!!!Prongs HELP!!!!" James chuckled and ran down into the living room.

Remus had flicked his wand and moved the coffee table to the side, and had started circling each other. "This reminds me of that muggle sport my uncle showed me one time... wrackling or somehting." James said clearly amused. Remus looked up, "It's called wrestling." Sirius decided to make the first move since Remus was occupied, but it seemed as though Remus had either planned it or expected it, and just side-stepped him not a second too soon, and Sirius just ran into the couch and flipped it over, him still in it.

Remus stood there laughing, while James was laughing and rolling around on the floor. Finally, not being able to hold it anymore, Remus collapsed onto the floor too. " It's not that funny guys." They stopped laughing and Remus stood up and then at the site of Sirius trying to dust off his clothes and pull the couch back up, they started laughing again. "My neck hurts.... thanks alot Moony." added Sirius sarcastically . Remus bowed... " You're welcome.

"I wonder what's going on." James said..."Yeah me too..." Remus sighed and sat down next to James on the floor. "Prongs buddy, we can't do anyhting for Dumbledore yet." Sirius said sadly, " Yeah, we have to wait till he gives us something to do." James smiled at his friends, they were completely right. For the time being when Dumbledore needed an errand done or paperwork filed, the boys would help. "You're right, lets go get a few butterbeers. They got up....

"Where'd Sirius go?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Nope, not really." James smiled, _At least I have my friends here...to bad Peter's in France with his mum._

* * *

"Minerva, I think that we've done all we can." Albus Dumbledore said addressing a tall stern looking witch. She nodded and looked around. The other people in the room were looking tired and worn, and ready to leave, yet they were all wathcing Dumbledore expectantly. There looked to be a little over a dozen people in the room. "Harold, will you be so kind as to report to the Ministry please. I would do it myself but I have to find Miss Staley." A man near the back stood up. His black untidy hair streaked with grey.He nodded and headed out the door, his dark robes swishing behind him.

"Well, I guess you may all go." Dumbledore turned around to face two witches, one with black hair, and one with a dark brown." Dilya, Evelyn. I thought you two might have something to say." "Albus, is it true that Heather's the only one left?asked the brown haired witch, her voice quivering with each word... afraid of the answer that would follow.

Dumbledore's usual twinkle wasn't in his eyes, his eyes just stayed focused on the two witches infront of him. He cleared his throat and nodded. "B-but what about Mar-rilyn?" asked the black haired witch this time, he shook his head. "Jack?" he shook his head again as the brown witched sobbed as he was questioned. "Avernus?" yet again he shook his head " M-m-mark?" The black haired witch asked finally he shook his head and put a hand on the black haired witch's shoulder. "Evelyn, I'm afraid they're gone, all of them...except Heather." his voice didn't shake or quiver, it was firm and gentle, yet sorrowful. The brown haired witch named Dilya was fianlly able to speak her concern. "Well, what's going to happen to Heather?" she asked. Dumbledore frowned, "I'm not exactly sure yet I-" "Where is she now???"Evelyn asked, interupting the silver haired wizard.

For once that day, a small smile slipped across Dumbledores face.

"I"m not entirely sure bu-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS???" Dilya cut in, obviously worried whether or not Dumbledore was off his rocker.

"Ahh, well, I believe she is either with your daughter,"he said inclining his head toward Dilya, "Or Miss Evans."

"But how would yo-"

"Ah, Evelyn, tell me where you would go if you just witnessed you family's death?"

The witches faces suddenly dawned with understandment. " The next closest thing I had." "Precisely." said Dumbledore, "Now, I must go. No, I think it would be best if you waited back at the manor." he added after seeing the witches faces, .ecause it seemed as though they wanted to go with him. "I have a feeling James will combust if you don't tell him what has happened. Do you mind sending to him to Miss Evans Evelyn? I think he'd like an excuse to go see her. Tell him to wait there and send ahead notice if Heather is there. Now, really I must go."and without another word Dumbledore strode out the door, his periwinkle robes swishing around his blue, silver buckled boots.

* * *

****

A/N: So, do you like??? Well if no.... tell me.... if yes.... tell me. Plain and simple. Please please please please please please please please please please please please (on and on and on) with evil monkeys on top. Anybody ever seen that family guy episode where Chris has an evil monkey in his closet _"He wasn't always evil...."_ and then it goes inot the monkey finding his wife in bed with another monkey, lol. I love it. Anyways. like I promised for **Kelsey**, here it is....

* * *

Me: _Next time, on Running Out of Days_

Sirius: _"How come I die? And where?"_

Me: _Grr, can't you see I'm busy??? God, it's been a month and you still haven't finished the book?_

Sirius: _Nope....I'm only on page 268. God this Umbridge lady is an evil little whore, what would I give to go kick the stuffing out of her._

Me: _Pathetic, well, I'll just get James to do it. Oh, and don't worry, she gets what's coming to her._

Sirius: _Fine. _--pouts and picks up book--

James: --runs into the room-- _Hide... me from Lily!!! _--ducks behind my chair--

Lily: --runs into room-- _JAMES HAROLD POTTER GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE!!!!_

Me: _Gee James, what'd you do?_

James: --whispers barely loud enough to hear-- _Showed her the books, and, I added a few things to them...._

Lily: --appears behind James-- _ADDED A FEW THINGS??? ADDED A FEW THINGS???? I'LL GIVE YOU A FEW THINGS!!!! _--throws book at James--

James: _Gotta Go!!! --_runs out of the room, Lily chasing after him--

Remus: --walks in and picks up book-- _Hey, what's this... --_snickers-- _No wonder James is in trouble._

Me: _You can't do that... tell me... tell me... tell me_

Remus: --reads aloud from the book-- _Ok, its from OoTP page 647 U.S edition.... uh oh, he wrote in it "Leave him ALONE! Take me away instead! I LOVE YOU POTTER" blah blah blah... "All right, Evans?"Said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasent, deeper, more mature. "And he become so handsome Lily Evans Couldn't resist...." It pretty much goes on like that...._

Me:--laughs really loud along with Remus amd Sirius**--**What a git....Remus WATCH OUT!!!

Lily: --appears and hits Remus over the head_-- You little bastard.... how dare you!!!!_

Remus: _Next time one Running Out of Days OUCH!!! What's Potter up tp. OUCH!!!!! Lily, that hurt._

Lily: _You-_WHACK-_deserve_-THUMP-_it!!!! _--continues to hit Remus--

Me: _Oww, that's gotta hurt..._


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare

****

Summary: Lily Evans has never understood the reason behind James Potters tactics, and James has never understood why Lily always hated him. Everyone has changed because of Voldemort. Are these tragedies bringing everyone closer? or not? Plz review... i'm open to constructive critisism.  
  
**Disclaimer:** In my dream world, I own Harry Potter. There is no world hunger, and George Bush isn't President. I'm rich and have no problems, and I get to meet Blink 182... but guess what. This isn't my dream world. So unfortunately J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, people are starving, sadly.... George Bush is Presdient tears, I'm not rich, I have tons of problems, and I haven't been able to meet Blink 182. So please don't sue, I have nothing of great importance, well except my lovely dream world and my friends. But you don't want those... you want money. The only money I can give you is my lunch money and the 20 dollars worth of change in my piggy bank and underneath the couch. Oh, and if I was rich, I'd have a decent computer at the least. So without further ado.... my fanfiction.

**

* * *

A/N:** Ok, not a long wait, hell not even a full 24 hours, anyways.... here you go.

Livie: Yeah, it is... shuffles to get OotP exactly 870 pages.... thanks, I was just too lazy to get out of my chair the other day... too long of a walk to my bedroom.

tn: I'll have to agree with you, Tennessee does rock, my family's been going there for like 22 years and now my borther has moved up there. But I usually get bored, I like it down here in Florida, but I'd rather go to the lake than the beach anytime.

songwithoutwordz: Thanks, but sadly.... Heather is staying in.... well lets just say europe grins mischeviously mhwawaawa, lol j/k. Um, when i went to Tennesee I went to Byrdstown, Cosby(its right outside of gatlinburg), and Rockwood. But, I went to byrdstown b/c I went to the Star Point Resort and went out on Dale Hollow Lake.

vizzy-vicky-lou : Thank you thank you.... bows hat falls off blushes and runs off stage and for you my darling... lol couldn't resist, I've written more..YAY!!!!

**

* * *

Running Out of Days__**

Chapter 5

Lily was once again sitting on her window seat. Ocassionally stealing glances at Heather who was sleeping peacefully on Lily's bed. Heather still hadn' told Lily what happened, and Lily was worried. _Something happened to her.... and it's eating her away._

DING

Lily jumped, it had to be what, 8 PM. No one ever comes to see her. Lily grabbed her wand from the side of her bed and went to the door. She felt as if she was acting childish, Lily became paranoid as she went nearer to the door, thoughts ran through her mind...

It's probably just a salesman...

At 8 o'clock.... gee maybe they're selling nightcaps

Oh shut up, you know, I could do with a night cap....

'Ok Lily calm down, you want to become an auror. Well you can't become one if you don't know what to do in a situation like this.'

Lily finally calmed down enough to look through the window, clearly expecting to see the edge of a cloak, clearly not expecting to see jeans and a pair of old sneakers. _'If only they turned around so I could see them.' _Then she saw it, a wand sticking out of the persons back pocket.

****

DING-DONG

The doorbell rang again. _'Ok, I'll open the door with my wand out'_ She put her left hand on the door knob, her right one steadily holding her wand."1, 2, 3." She opened the door, her wand pointed in the wizard's face. It was one of the least people she suspected.....

------------------------

****

Meanwhile...

Heather lay up in Lily's room, awoken by a nightmare. She layed there pondering her nightmare, listening to the dorrbell ringing, and then the sound of Lily yelling. That was when it all came rushing back to her. For some reason, as she layed sleeping, all her worries were gone, but now they flooded back into her mind, along with some new ones. She had the most peculiar dream... kinda of like a muggle picture show, she was shown flashes and bits of pieces.

Lily and James out in the snow.

Heather kissing Sirius on the quidditch pitch.

Sirius surrounded by dementors.

Heather kneeling over her younger brothers dead body.

Heather hexing a third year slytherin.

Peter Pettigrew lieing on the floor in a dusty old house, the wands of Remus and Sirius pointed at him.

Heather, holding a baby boy while James standing next to her, and Lily lieing in a hospital bed.

And then, Lily and James lieing dead in the ruins of a house, the same baby boy at the hospital lay crying, wrapped in blankets.

But, the last part was what woke her up, Lily and James being buried, right next to her....

* * *

****

A/N: So, what do ya think???? Well.... really don't try to talk to me, seeing as I can't hear you... anyways, just review, its justa as good as talking to me..... oh and I have to rant real quick CHRIS YOU FRICKING ASSHOLE, TAKE THE STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS FOR A FEW MINUTES SO THAT YOU CAN SEE YOUR FRICKIN PARENTS ARE RIGHT!!!

AND EMILY, IF I FUCKING TELL YOU THAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW WHY I'M ANGRY AT CHRIS, THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GO ASK CHRIS

Sorry bout that... continue.... review. I command you!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: 'Bloody Hell'

****

Summary: Lily Evans has never understood the reason behind James Potters tactics, and James has never understood why Lily always hated him. Everyone has changed because of Voldemort. Are these tragedies bringing everyone closer? or not? Plz review... i'm open to constructive critisism.  
  
**Disclaimer:** In my dream world, I own Harry Potter. There is no world hunger, and George Bush isn't President. I'm rich and have no problems, and I get to meet Blink 182... but guess what. This isn't my dream world. So unfortunately J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, people are starving, sadly.... George Bush is Presdient tears, I'm not rich, I have tons of problems, and I haven't been able to meet Blink 182. So please don't sue, I have nothing of great importance, well except my lovely dream world and my friends. But you don't want those... you want money. The only money I can give you is my lunch money and the 20 dollars worth of change in my piggy bank and underneath the couch. Oh, and if I was rich, I'd have a decent computer at the least. So without further ado.... my fanfiction.

****

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy back there.... lol, did you enjoy it mwahahahahahha lol, well, here it goes. Oh, and if you were smart you would've figured out who was at the door.

Katrina: Thanks....and see... I updated more

****

Running Out of Days

Chapter 7

"POTTER!!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE???" Lily yelled, upon seeing her... her.... yuck, she just didn't even want to associate herself with him. "Well Evans, I would tell you, but seeing as you have your wand in my face and the fact that we're being watched." Lily looked behind him and saw Mrs. 2 Elm Court looking strangely at them from the sidewalk.

"Uh, nothing to see here." Lily's face flushed with color. "Lower your wand." James muttered. Lily then noticed that she still had her wand in her hand, and Mrs. 2 Elm Court was staring at it, as if Lily had an ax in her hand and was going to kill James then turn it on her.

Reluctantly, Lily lowered her wand, but she still kept a tight grip on it. " What---Do---You---Want---Potter???" Lily asked through clenched teeth, her temper rising with each syllable, yet knowing fully well that she couldn't go off on James, at least not till they were inside. "Not here. Kills you to be civil to me eh?" James added as an after thought, smirking knowing fully well why Lily hadn't exploded yet. Lily saw that Mrs. 2, was still staring at them, tutting to herself. "Do you have something to say!?" Lily yelled at the woman. With a look of utmost contempt, the woman turned around and headed back to her house no doubt telling her husband about the rude and disgraceful child the Evans family has.

"What do you want Potter??" Lily asked, trying to restrain from hexing him.

"Can I come in?

"No"

"Why not"

"Because I said so"

"Stop acting like you're 11 Evans"

Lily stopped, she realized she was acting childish and st- wait, _was James just acting...RESPONSIBLE??? _"What??" he asked, clearly seeing the shocked look on her face. "Nothing, let's get inside." Lily said quickly since the other inhabitants of the neighborhood had come out to investigate the source of the shouting.

"What a tramp, that girl is never home during the year."

"They say she goes to a boarding school, why she probably goes to some delinquent school."

Lily rolled her eyes, trying to shove James inside before he did something stupid... too late...

"Hey, you have something to say???" James yelled at the people that were walking out of their houses. "James, shut up and get inside."Lily said, trying to get him inside, but much to Lily's dismay, those years of Quidditch practice had deffinetley made James the stronger of the two. " They have no right to talk to you like..." Lily's face became flushed with anger." If you haven't noticed, they're not talking to me OR you, and get this straight POTTER, THIS IS MY BLOODY HOUSE, AND AS I'M SURE YOU'VE NOTICED IN THE PAST, I CAN BLOODY HELL AS WELL DEFEND MYSELF!" James gulped, he hated when Lily yelled at him like that, but at the moment he felt it was worth it. He turned his head and noticed that whoever the hell these muggles were they were a bunch of nosy gits seeing as they were all still watching attentively. "Fine, let's go."

"Well, how rude are those two..."

"Bloody rude if you ask me, can you believe that young man's nerve."

"Poor Mrs. Evans, it's shame her good daughter is already taken... quite an upstanding young woman she'll be, unlike that whore in the house now... probably has no brains at all, shame, she's a pretty little thing though."

And that's were Lily lost it, well only because she hated being compared to Petunia, at the very least being told she had no intelligence.

"WELL YOU CAN ALL GO SHOVE A MHMPMA" James had instinctively covered Lily's mouth because he knew what Lily was quite capable of doing... she was a woman of her word. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the house using his foot to kick the door behind them before another word came out of the 'nosy gits'. The next thing James knew after realising Lily was --SLAP-- **(A/N:** Do i really need James to express how much that hurt... I think I should.**)** James put a hand to his cheek, it hurt, because of the fact Lily had slapped him. "OUCH!!! God Evans, that really hurt!" Lily just 'humphed'. "You deserved it, for once in my life I was going to stand up to those stupid...-censored- -censored- -censored- "Wow Lily, I thought you only saved those words for me?" James stopped, so did Lily _'Shit, I just called her Lily' 'Did he just call me Lily???' _" What'd you say???" James flushed "Nothing..." Lily just shook her head.

"What do you want?" she asked. Lily couldn't believe James Potter was sitting here in her living room. She couldn't believe James Potter was even in her house... she couldn't even b- "I'm looking for Heather. Is she here?" He stated looking around as though she'd jump out at him... _'Wow'_ James thought, '_I can't believe I'm sitting here in Lily Evans living room. I can't believe I'm in Lily Evans house, let alone her living room.'_

"Yeah she is." James nodded in acknowldegment, and stood up. "Ok, then I have to tell dumbledore. Do you have an owl?" Lily nodded, but then upon realizing Circe wasn't here, she shook her head. "Uh, ok" "But she's not here. She's out delivering a letter." James realized what she meant, but at first probably thought she was mental.

"Oh, Fine I'll just go."

"Good."

"I'm coming back..."

"Oh, why?"

"Because... I don't know...Dumbledore.."

"Wait...."

"What?"

"What happened to Heather."

James face fell, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't tell you that." and with a --pop-- James disapparated.

****

A/N: I've been trying to make longer chapters, don't know if I sucseded GRR, I can't spell the word, I feel so ashamed... Anyways...I'm too lazy to go look in a dictionary so.... well, review please, all you have to do i put one word.... **_sucks_**...**_great_**...**_stupid_**.... whatever your heart desires...


	8. Chapter 8: Dead

****

Summary: Lily Evans has never understood the reason behind James Potters tactics, and James has never understood why Lily always hated him. Everyone has changed because of Voldemort. Are these tragedies bringing everyone closer? or not? Plz review... i'm open to constructive critisism.  
  
**Disclaimer:** In my dream world, I own Harry Potter. There is no world hunger, and George Bush isn't President. I'm rich and have no problems, and I get to meet Blink 182... but guess what. This isn't my dream world. So unfortunately J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, people are starving, sadly.... George Bush is Presdient tears, I'm not rich, I have tons of problems, and I haven't been able to meet Blink 182. So please don't sue, I have nothing of great importance, well except my lovely dream world and my friends. But you don't want those... you want money. The only money I can give you is my lunch money and the 20 dollars worth of change in my piggy bank and underneath the couch. Oh, and if I was rich, I'd have a decent computer at the least. So without further ado.... my fanfiction.

**Stephanie: **Thank you, and I'll try to keep it going

**Ryan Anderson: **Thank you for the reviews... lol, 3 of them??? Same message, that's new to me.

**vizzy-vicky-lou:** Thank you, I was kinda fond of that hat..lol.. so more more more.... and here it is, I've given you more... hehehehe

****

A/N: Hey, sorry.... I'm upset right now. The frickin people at my local Alternative Rock station are changing the morning people... THEY'RE GETTING RID OF MARK, GENNY, AND DAHMER!!!!! HOW COULD THEY!? --SOBS INTO SIRIUS' SHOULDER-- HOW CAN THEY DO THIS TO ME!!!! AND THEY'RE FRICKIN REPLACING THEM WITH HOWARD STERN!!! I'm seriously distraught right now...So, this chapter probably really sucks,oh, and this song is where i got the idea for the name of the story, oh, and tonight was the first time I'd ever actually heard this song, even though I have the cd... I never actually bothered to listen to it, but they're okay, I'm more in to Blink 182 and whatever else they play on the buzz(usually, but these people are being evil right now.). I just basically picked this title out of the other ones on the cd, b/c I liked it better.

****

Running Out of Days

Chapter 8

There's too much work and I'm spent  
There's too much pressure and I admit  
I got no time to move ahead  
Have you heard one thing that I've said

Will all these little things in life they all create this haze  
And now I'm running out of time I can't see through this haze  
My friend tell me why it has to be this way  
There's too many things to get done, and I'm running out of days

--Running Out of Days--- 3 Doors Down

Lily lay on the couch massaging her temples. The past couple of hours events played over and over again in her mind, even though Potter left not even 10 minutes ago. _I should go check on Heather_. Lily thought, seeing as she left Heather less than an hour ago in her room. _Grr, it's too far of a walk... but if I have to._ Lily reluctantly swung her feet of the edge of the couch and stood up.

She walked up the stairs, and into her bedroom, to find it... empty??? _Oh my god..._ Lily's heatbeat sped up ... _Oh my god, where is she?? She's gotta be around here somewhere..._ Lily ran dow nthe stairs and into the kitchen, then to the living room, back to the kitchen, and then into the bedroom. Just as she turned around to go check the toher rooms, Heather appeared in the doorway. Lily's heartbeat returned to normal as she saw her.

"Heather, you had me worried, are you okay." Heather put on a small smile and nodded numbly. She felt as if she opened her mouth to say anyhting, she'd start crying again. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. Let's go get you cleaned up and into some fresh clothes." Heather nodded numbly yet again, but this time she fell into Lily's arms and started crying again. "Its okay, shh, it's all right." Lily mumbled, trying very hard to soothe Heather and not start crying herself. "Lily, I have to tell you.." Heather stopped and realized, saying it would make it final... make it true, make it real, it would make them dead. She quickly stopped crying and only sniffled a bit. Lily led her over to the bed. "I'll be right back." Lily ran out to go to the bathroom to get a few tissues for Heather, and herself. Liy tried calming herself down so she wouldn't break down in front of Heather and make her feel worse. But to no avail did it work.

Lily stood up straigfht and walked back to the room. She handed a few tissues to Heather and sat down at the end of the bed. Heather's voice was wavering a little, but quietly and calmly, she told Lily what happened.

"I'm sure , you heard about the muggle family that was killed next door to me a week ago?" Lily nodded, "Well, they got the wrong house I guess you could say. My mother came storming out as she saw the spell lights coming from the house, knowing completely well that the Plonnards are muggles. Well, she told me to appaparate to Hogwarts to get Dumbledore, so I did. By the time I got back with Dumbledore, the Death Eaters had her surrounded. Luckily, Dumbledore was able to stop them before they did anything, but it was a shame they had got away. But not before one fo them said... said 'Blood traitors and muggle lovers will be next.'" Heather stopped and blew her nose, her eyes full of tears. Lily also wiped her eyes quickly upon realizing that she was crying. "They didn't!?" Lily exclaimed, knowing fully well that they probably did. "Yeah, of course it was only because my father was a muggle." Heather smiled at the memory of her father."He was always out in the garage tinkering with muggle mechanical things. Well, anyways, today my mother, father, younger brother mark, and I were going to a small cafe in London to meet my older brother Jack." Heather let out a small laugh, then her face quickly became solemn again. "He, he was working at, or rather on, a small side project in Diagon Alley. So, since my father had businees in muggle London, we decided we'd meet at the Cafe.Well, it seemed somehow tha-t-t, umm, i can't do this." She burst into tears. Lily wrapped her arms around her,"Its okay, if you can't, don't continue." Heather shook her head. "It's um, okay --sniffle--. I need to do this. We were waiting for my brother to come, well finally he did. We were there for maybe not even 15 minutes, when they came. There were about 15 of them. Wearing those long white robes and masks. The muggles had no clue what was gone, some of hem even pointed and laughed... they were the first to go. My older brother pushed me under the table and told me to get mark to safety. I of course had my wand, so I pulled it of the waistband of my pocket. My father, was the first to go." Lily noticed how Heather's voice stiffened. Lily patted her back encouragily, knowing that this was the tough part."Thanks, um, he wasn't able to protect himself well enough, but he of course knew who they were. My father, why he got up early just so he could read both the muggle and wizard newspaper. The next thing I knew,my mother was lying on the ground, her eyes... were open, I knew she was dead. Currently, my brother was the only one left, along with another wizarding couple that happened to be there. Three Death Eaters advanced on him, if they weren't such cowards, he would've been able to take them, he was head boy you know, I loved my brother, but that was when Mark lost it. Just as I was able to get him to turn he saw Jack and ran out. I grabbed his arm but it was too late. A death eater had killed him, getting ready to approach me too.I was able to stun him, I was into too much shock to realize what was happening. I remember standing over Marks body, knowing it was my fault he was dead. Knowing, that he was gone. That's when Dumbledore came. He told me to leave, appaparate, to go somewhere safe. tHe only reason why I hadn't earlier, was because of the fact that I couldn't leave Mark. The first person I thought of, was you. I knew you'd understand why... I just couldn't." Heather was shaking and crying furiously, as was Lily, neither of the knowing of the figure standing behind the door, neither of the knowing how much he wished he could help.

****

A/N: So, do you like???lol. Well, today, is really going to suck ass. It's July 4th (frickin independance day for us americans). So that means, i'll be stuck with my parents and my moms friends, who I wish I could stick down the toilet and flush. Plus, it's raining right now.... so la de frickin da I'm stuck outside, in the rain tonight for a frickin friework show (hopefully it gets cancelled). And blah blah blah, it continues in that cycle.


	9. Chapter 9: I feel so

Summary: Lily Evans has never understood the reason behind James Potters tactics, and James has never understood why Lily always hated him. Everyone has changed because of Voldemort. Are these tragedies bringing everyone closer? or not? Plz review... i'm open to constructive critisism.  
  
**Disclaimer:** In my dream world, I own Harry Potter. There is no world hunger, and George Bush isn't President. I'm rich and have no problems, and I get to meet Blink 182... but guess what. This isn't my dream world. So unfortunately J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, people are starving, sadly.... George Bush is Presdient tears, I'm not rich, I have tons of problems, and I haven't been able to meet Blink 182. So please don't sue, I have nothing of great importance, well except my lovely dream world and my friends. But you don't want those... you want money. The only money I can give you is my lunch money and the 20 dollars worth of change in my piggy bank and underneath the couch. Oh, and if I was rich, I'd have a decent computer at the least. So without further ado.... my fanfiction.

****

A/N: So, blah, blah, blah. I noticed a mistake I made earier. See, I had already planned for Heather to be in a 'muggle area' durin the attack, but I said she was wearing wizarding robes. I feel as even though its a small mistake, you should know, seeing as its not a big enough mistake to go back and fix. And also, the whole Heather apparated to hogwarts, i've made up a good excuse.... Heather appaparates to Hogsmeade, then runs to Hogwarts... eh??? Well, anyways.. _On with the show!_ hehehehe, or fanfiction...

_

* * *

Sometimes_

i wish i was brave,

i wish i was stronger

i wish i could feel no pain

i wish i was young

i wish i was shy

i wish i was honest

i wish i was you not i

cause' i feel so mad

i feel so angry

i feel so callous

so lost, confused again

and i feel so cheap

so used, unfaithful

lets start over, lets start over

I feel so By _Boxcar Racer_

vizzy-vicky-lou: Ok, umm independance day in america is... when we became a country seperate from England... it's all rahter boring actually. Everybody just has a barbeque and sets off fireworks and gets drunk.... but I'm too young to do the latter. Claps Thank you... cheers... lol. This chapter's pretty boring, and all. I'm getting writers block. So it took me awhile to think of crap.... so here you go.

**_

* * *

Running Out of Days_**

Chapter 9

_I Feel So..._

James let out a small sigh, leaning against the doorframe into Lily's room. He breathed deeply and knocked softly. Lily, automatically knew who it was. She was even too upset at the moment to yell at him for not using the front door. "Come in Potter." His eyes immediately fell upon the fact that Heather looked a complete mess, but then again, it wasn't necesarily her fault.

Heathers lip trembled at the sight of him, as though it might break into a smile. She ran up to him, and hugged him, as if he was the best thing she could have right now. Liy was slightly shocked, but upon remembering the fact that James was Heather's

cousin, she calmed down. _Wait, was I just jealous of Heather hugging James.... Snap out of it. _Lily mentally.slapped herself and saw that Heather and James were now breaking apart. "Are you okay?" James asked sincerely.... _I am soo tactless. _Heather nodded. "James, I'm so glad to see you.. I feel so..." James smiled, and it seemed as though He and Lily both knew where this was going.....But before she could continue, luckily James cut her off. "Hey, It's okay. it's not your fault.My mum, umm..." He cleared his throat slightly. "She went over, and got you some clean clothes. She figured, you'd probably like to stay over here at Lily's for awhile. And if you want to, your always welcome to go over there, or Dilya's." Heather, looked grateful at the clean clothes part, but she was kinda nervous on the whole James' Mum thing. "How um...are they." Heather asked, biting back the tears that were edging into her eyes."They're fine don't worry about it."

Lily figured she should probably stop Heather from feeling guilty, so she jumped at her chance. " Umm, Heather. How about I get a bath started for you, or a shower?" Lily asked, hoping that Heather could settle a bit after that. She nodded, and mumbled something that sounded like 'bath'. "Oh, umm, I'll go downstairs and get the trunk for you."James turned and left to go get it, leaving Heather and Lily in the room.

"Come on, let's go get that bath started." Lily led Heather out of the room and down the hall, each of them flashing their own thoughts in a replay mode in their heads. Lily walked over to the bath tub and turned the handles, water started pouring into the porcelin tub. Heather looked into the mirror. "Wow, I'm a mess." Lily shrugged. "It's okay, I've seen you worse." Lily teased... "Yeah, and you've been worse." Heather said. "I'll come in and bring you some clean clothes. The towels are down here." She added pointing at a small cupbard under the sink. Heather nodded. "I'll be downstairs...."Lily walked back out and shut the door. She leaned against it for a minute, calming herself before having to see James again.

"Uh, Lily." Lily looked up to see James holding Heathers trunk. "Er, just put it in my room." James dissapeared for a minute, but reappeared a few seconds later, to find Lily still leaning against the door, pinching the bridge of her nose, like she had a headache. Tears falling freely. "Lily?" James croaked, his voice dry and upset to see Lily like that. Lily looked up. "Go away Potter." And stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**_Knock- - - Knock_**

"Lily..." Lily sat there on her bed, completely ignoring James Potter. "Lily. Fine ignore me.... but Dumbledore's coming in a few minutes. Lily stopped, her eyes were still red and puffy. _Dumbledore's coming... Is this just another sick plot of his.' _Lily stood up and went to the door and unlocked it. " James Harold Potter, _Professor_ Dumbledore better be coming, otherwise you will live to regret it. Better yet, you'll already be dead, so don't live to regret it. Die regretting it." James face flushed a bit... "umm, no, he's coming."James stuttered... deffinetly not wnating to get on Lily's bad side, he's seen it before. "What are you staring at???" Lily asked, seeing his face set on her.

"Your, umm just... "

"Go shove it Potter." Lily shut the door in his face, James stood there, said something, and someone knocked on the door again. "GO AWAY POTTER!!!"

"Miss Evans." Lily scrambled out of bed and went to open the door. Profeesor Dumbledore was tanding there, a small twinkle in his eye. "Um, I'm sorry Professor, I jsut assumed it was Potter and..." Lily trailed off, completely embaressed by the whole sitiuation, while James on the otehr hand was smirking, Lily felt like just reaching over and hitting him on the back of the head.

"It's quite all right Miss Evans, but I must say, do I still look that young???" He smiled, "Er, yes, very much sir, can't be a day over 25...." "Actually, I'm 38, 285 days over 25... but its the thought that counts. How aobut we go downstairs, and I'll conjour a pot of tea." Lily nodded numbly, and showed the old man into the living room.

****

* * *

**(5 minutes later)**

"Miss Evans, I'm sure as Mister Potter has told me, that Miss Staley has already told you what happened." Lily nodded, but upon realizing James had eavesdropped, she shot him a death glare. "Now, I was wondering, would Miss Stalesy be able to stay with you? If she would like. If not, I could always send her to The Potters." Lily shook her head. " She's able to stay here. I was planning on sending her a letter asking her and Liz to stay anyways." Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle very evident in his eyes. " Okay, well, I must be off. Thank you Miss Evans, Mister Potter. Oh and Miss Evans, make sure as when you go into Diagon Alley that you'll have more than just Heather and yourself." And with a swish of a cloak, he was gone. Leaving Lily and James sitting there.

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING!?" Lily exclaimed. " Would you have rather had me walk in, because if so, next time I will." Lily stopped," Well, er..." she stuttered. " That's what I thought."James realized his mistake, a second too late... "That's what you thoguht, huh POTTER!!!! Well, go SHOVE IT!!!" Lily got up, attempting to walk out, but James grabbed her arm. "Let go Potter, otherwise, I swear I'll hex you into the next century." James looked hesitant but didn't let go.... _Apoligize you git,_ said a voice in James head, deffinetly sounding like Remus. _Kiss her, you know you want to. _Of, course Sirius' voice. Even though Sirius was right, he did want to kiss her. Everytime he saw her, even when she was yelling at him, calling him an insufferable prat, he still wanted to. Deciding to ignore Sirius **(A/N:**Thank god right???**)**, he swallowed his pride.... "I'm sorry." Lily stood there in shock. _Did he just apoligize???? Like... oh my god... he just said sorry!? _"Who are you and what have you done to James Potter." Lily wrenched her hand out of his grip and ran upstairs. Jame stood there, trying to piece it all together.

****

A/N: so.... This is the part where I write meaningless words and crap... blah. I fell in love on July 4th, with a guy who I don't even know. He was hot, he looked like he haunted a Hot Topic somewhere, lol... tall, pale, black hair, beanie, studded belt, the works, right? Yep, too bad, he was with some barbie-doll girl and a couple of other friends, I'll get over it right... I think not. lol, I'll probably never see him again anyways. I like firework stands now, except for the fact that all they sell are things that emit sparks.... THEY DON'T SELL ANYTHING THAT EXPLODES OR SHOOTS IN THE AIR, come on, then where does all the fun go.. "Oh look at the pretty sparks.... Hey Juan, want to ollie over them.. or chris, how about a double kick flip..." Get real, though I'm sure they'd do it...


	10. Chapter 10: Photos

Summary: Lily Evans has never understood the reason behind James Potters tactics, and James has never understood why Lily always hated him. Everyone has changed because of Voldemort. Are these tragedies bringing everyone closer? or not? Plz review... i'm open to constructive critisism.  
  
**Disclaimer:** In my dream world, I own Harry Potter. There is no world hunger, and George Bush isn't President. I'm rich and have no problems, and I get to meet Blink 182... but guess what. This isn't my dream world. So unfortunately J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, people are starving, sadly.... George Bush is Presdient tears, I'm not rich, I have tons of problems, and I haven't been able to meet Blink 182. So please don't sue, I have nothing of great importance, well except my lovely dream world and my friends. But you don't want those... you want money. The only money I can give you is my lunch money and the 20 dollars worth of change in my piggy bank and underneath the couch. Oh, and if I was rich, I'd have a decent computer at the least. So without further ado.... my fanfiction.

Julia: Thank you... blah, hope you still like it...

****

A/N: scrible scrible scribble This is where I write crap words, on how much I hate or love myself... so HA!!! I win... lol. Idk, stop looking at me like that "Hey you, get out of my window!!!" lol, j/k you can stay if you want...

_

* * *

You're hiding something cuz it's burning through your eyes  
I try to get it out but all I hear from you are lies  
And I can tell you're going through the motions  
I figured you were acting out your part  
Once again we're playin off emotion  
Which one of us will burn until the end?  
  
Catalyst, you insist to pull me down  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
And it's all downhill from here  
And it's all downhill from here_

All Downhill from HereBy New Found Glory

Running Out of Days

Chapter 10

Lily lay on her bed once again, waiting for Heather to return from her bath. Only when someone tapped her lightly did she ealize she had fallen asleep. "Lily, James wants to talk to you downstairs." Lily opened one bleary eye to see Heather in clean clothes and a worried look on her face. "Tell Potter to go shove it and leave me alone." Lily layed her head back down on the pillow, attempting to go back to sleep.

"He says its important."

"Does it look like I care."

"Fine I'll just let him look at your bloomers then."

Lily sat up, to see Heather attempting to keep a straight face. "Go ahead laugh." Heather, of course, never missing a chance to,

did... She laughed, and didn't stop laughing even though Lily left the room. She saw James sitting on the top stair leaning against the wall his fingers in his hair, his eyes closed, _Wait, is he sleeping???_ "James" Lily whispered, all she got was a small snort.

Lily almost ruined it by laughing.But she quickly covered her mouth and tip-toed back to the room. "Heather.." Heather spun around, clothes in her hand, and her wand in her mouth. "Hmm?" Lily smiled mischeviously...."Potter is asleep on the stairs." Heather's cerluan eyes twinkled, she put the clothes back in the trunk and she took her wand out of her mouth. "Now, Lily darling we couldn't do something like that." She twirled her wand between her fingers, "Now Heather darling, WE aren't going to do anything, are we?" Lily said in an american accent while extracting her wand out of her pocket. "Let's go."" Heather giggled, but Lily brought a finger to her lips, signaling her to quiet down, both tiptoeing they crept into the hall. "_Stupefy_" A redlight shot out of Lily's wand and James went compltely still. "What exactly are we going to do to him?" Heather asked. "Watch. _Cosmetos_." Lily muttered, suddenly, make up fit for a drag queen appeared on James handsome face. Heather had to quickly stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from exploding with laughter. Lily just grinned, and crept back into the room, Heather following. She stuck her wand through the crack underneath the door. "_Ennervate_. Let's go to bed, that way when he wakes up....." Heather shook her head... "Lily, first we have tohink like a marauder. What would be the best think to top this off?"Lily smiled, rivaling with the chesire cat. "Blackmail. So all we need are photos, and for that we need... a camera." Lily walked over to her cherry wood drawers. She shifted around a few of her clothes and finally found what she needed.

She crept out into the hall and took a few snapshots, all she had to do was buy the pre-made potion to develop her pictures in when she went to Diagon Alley. "Wait." Heather said, she went over and stood next to James, she twirled her wand twice around his head, and jabbed his stomach softly, and muttered "_Femgarmentels_" next thing was, he was wearing todays muggle fashions. Which included a muggle mod dress, bell bottoms, and thigh length white go-go boots. Lily took a few more snapshots and her and Heather went back into the room. "Wait I got an idea." Lily quickly grabbed a scrap piece of parchment and hastily dipped her quill in a pot of red ink. "There." She ran back out real quick and taped it James' forehead with spello tape.

"Let's go to bed." Lily and Heather were in Lily's room. " You can sleep in here, or I can kip you up in the guest room if you'd like." Heather shook her head. "I'd rather be in here, that is if you don't mind." Lily smiled and hugged her friend. "I'd never mind if it was for you." A few minutes later her and Heather were in Lily's bed, nestled under the covers.

"Good night Heather."

"Night Lily, oh and thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here..."

"It's okay, well, at least it will be okay. Eventually things will get better."

* * *

****

A/N: Hey ,this chapter is really short for a reason, because I wanted the next chapter to be where James wakes up... hehehe, and by the way, what was written on the note??? lol, you'll find out eh???


	11. Chapter 11: Some Postman

Summary: Lily Evans has never understood the reason behind James Potters tactics, and James has never understood why Lily always hated him. Everyone has changed because of Voldemort. Are these tragedies bringing everyone closer? or not? Plz review... i'm open to constructive critisism.  
  
**Disclaimer:** In my dream world, I own Harry Potter. There is no world hunger, and George Bush isn't President. I'm rich and have no problems, and I get to meet Blink 182... but guess what. This isn't my dream world. So unfortunately J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, people are starving, sadly.... George Bush is Presdient tears, I'm not rich, I have tons of problems, and I haven't been able to meet Blink 182. So please don't sue, I have nothing of great importance, well except my lovely dream world and my friends. But you don't want those... you want money. The only money I can give you is my lunch money and the 20 dollars worth of change in my piggy bank and underneath the couch. Oh, and if I was rich, I'd have a decent computer at the least. So without further ado.... my fanfiction.

**Livie:** Your friends are lucky, and they suck... lol j/k

**Libyanauthor:** Thanks... I strive for different. It makes me who i am, and what i'll become, so, how many time have u heard that line...

**A/N:** Ahh, I feel better knowing that... nvm, I have no clue what I"m talking about. one of the voices in my head is watching Jeporady... lol. Anyways, hear ya go

**

* * *

THE PRESIDENTS OF THE UNITED STATES - Some Postman**  
  
_It's 6 AM and the sun is getting high  
He picks up the mail from the slot  
He feels the rush of excitement as he holds it in his hand  
Another love note no one got  
  
Some postman is grooving to all our love letters  
Some postman is gonna cry  
Some postman is grooving to all our love letters  
Some postman is gonna cry  
Gonna cry  
Gonna cry  
  
Holding onto a package meant for a distant lover  
Thought it would be there overnight  
She waits and she cries and she thinks he does not love her  
The postman holds on oh so tight  
_  
_You [you] _

Crushed [crushed]

paper hearts

stole [stole]

and sold [sold]

and ripped apart

your promise was sent but you never delivered to me

some postman you turned out to be

Running Out of Days

Chapter 11

Dear Mr.Potter,

I would like to be the first one to congratulate you on your stunningly good looks.

I'm assuming you must have had an epiphany last night??? And your eyes, they

look so much more brighter now. It must be the color. In hopes that you'll wear

the same thing later, I look to accompanying you ...

With Love

Lily Evans

At first, James thought she had finally come around, but then realized, he had fallen asleep on the stairs and Lily had refuse to see him that's when it all pieced together, and he conjured a mirror.

AHHHHHHHH!!! NASTY UHHHH!!! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL AM I WEARING??? EVANS!!!! HEATHER STALEY I'M GOING TO!!!!!!!!" Lily and Heather awoke to the sound of screaming....both groggily opening their eyes and upon looking at each other they both realized what was happening, and burst out laughing.Lily grabbed her wand and raced to the door, she heard water running and figured he was trying to rinse it off.

"Why, Mister Potter. What on earth are you doing?" asked Heather sweetly. "What on earth am I doing. What in bloody hell do you think I'm doing??? I'm trying to fucking wash this off." He said looking up, his face pink and raw from all the scrubbing he was doing. "Really Potter, you must tell me where you bought that dress, it's absolutely stunning." Lily asked innocently, "Bugger off." Lily held her wand up threatingly. " Now, now Potter. There's no need to use that kind of language." James looked at her earnestly, and said, "Aww, Evans. Don't make me hex you." Lily looked up in a mocking tone she said, " Aww, Potter. Don't make me show everyone your pictures." James face paled... " You did-d-dn't.... you would-d-dn't" He managed to stutter out. Heather smiled and put her arm on his shoulders, "Maybe she wouldn't, but I would. She at least talked me out of putting a permanant sticking charm on those clothes." Heather said innocently, a little too innocently. Her and Lily walking out of the room, leaving James to mumble and curse while attempting to de-womanize himself.

* * *

"Now that I think about it, I have to give you guys credit." James said, while biting into a blueberry muffin, sitting at the kitchen table in Lily's house. "Thanks Jamesie boy...." Heather said sweetly, while James just glared at her for calling him that. "Don't you ever go home???" Lily asked him upon entering the kitchen and seeing him sitting there. "No, I'm just taking Sirius' job for a change." He said teasingly. She shot him a glare and sat across from him, but then upon realizing she couldn't eat while looking at him, she moved and sat across from Heather. "Sorry, I wasn't able to eat while staring at you. I might throw up." "Oh, so eating and looking at a fine handsome boy makes you sick?" Heather asked, causing Lily to choke on her muffin and James to knock over his orange juice.

"Lily, do you find me handsome???" He asked, shooting his toothy grin at her. "No, Potter, I find you an arrogant, insufferable, conceited git. And a prat whose head only gets off the ground because the lack of oxygen gets to your brain." James didn't look hurt in the least, "Lily, arrogant and concieted mean practically the same thing." Lily (much to her dismay) smiled, while Heather continued to laugh. "See not only can you not resist my charm, but you're afraid to enjoy it." James said with a smug look on his face. "Oh, yes Po-James, your right. You're so handsome and sexy." Lily whispered seductively into his ear, raising her leg to James' and tracing her foot up to his thigh. Lily stopped and started to laugh. "Please, you make me sick."

James' face suddenly became a bright red, while Heather continued to laugh and laugh, and laugh. "Oh, Evans darling. I believe you left me a note on thestairs last night." James said charmingly,"More like tapped to your forehead." Heather mumbled. Lily nodded, and then gigled a bit. "Some Postman you turned out to be."

"Well, Potter. I believe you must be off. You can go visit your fanclubs or something. But get out of my house." Lily said while standing up and taking the dishes to the sink. She moved over to him and yelled at him so more while pointing to the door. While he just sat there staring at her while she yelled. _'God, I love it when she yells at me. Even though its alot better when she's civil.'_ "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME????" she asked him, welll rather yelled at him. "Huh?" James snapped back into reality, and Lily looked extremly close to strangling him. "I mean... I was just thinking that I should be going eh?" Lily looked like the only thing in the world that would satisfy her right now would to be to tie up James and throw him in the english channel, but not before she cut off.... **(A/N:**lol, i'm not going to finish, let ur imagination run wild.**)**. Or, for him to go home. "What the hell do you think she's been trying to tell you for the past 15 minutes???" Heather asked, compltely impressed by the fact that James still could stare a person straight in the eye without comprehending a word they're saying.

James stood up to apaparate, but before he did, he turned to Heather and ssaid. "Was that what she was telling me???" He narrowly missed the spoon that Lily had thrown at him, and he disapparated.

**

* * *

A/N:** Mwhahahaha.... stop staring at me... lol. Anyways, sorry you had to wait so long, I've been busy redoing my room. And trust me, its going to take FOREVER!!! I'm still waiting for my love, lol, and its been what??? 11 days... I don't even know his name and i'm obsessing over the poor guy who i'll probably never see again unless I go to Ozzfest or Project Revolution. lol, Ozzfest doesn't have alot of good bands this year, i'm not sure if i'll go. Anyways, have fun, and please review... I'm desperate!!!! lol, 


End file.
